


Have A Little Faith

by LarielRomeniel



Series: LoT Drabbles [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode 1x16, Gen, Implied CaptainCanary, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing moment from 1x16, in a 100-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have A Little Faith

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite things to do in fic is to write the missing moments, like Mick taking Sara to her room after getting stunned by Rip. This is also inspired by a S1 episode of “Prison Break.” And yes, my fix-it wheels are spinning.

Mick gently laid Sara down on her bed and brushed her golden hair away from her face. 

“I’m sorry, Blondie,” he said quietly. “I know you feel like your whole world is gone. But we need you to be strong.”

His voice dropped to a whisper. “I can’t tell you this when you’re awake. But right now, maybe you’ll hear it deep down inside to keep you strong.” He bent to her ear. “ _It will get better._ Lenny’s always got a plan.”

He kissed her temple and quietly walked to the door. Before leaving, he whispered, “Have a little faith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to lot_fans.livejournal.com. We're looking for folks to join us.


End file.
